La chica de la profecia
by kamica nm
Summary: Ahina Taisho es una joven que vive en la epoca actual , su vida dara un giro inesperado cuando caiga por el pozo vacio del templo. Al otro lado del pozo moustros y humanos luchan por sobrevivir al señor de la ocuridad que amenza con destruirlos . Una antigua profecia , una gerrera legendaria y una espada de luz son lo unico que puede salvarlos .( mal summary denle una oportunidad )
1. Chapter 1

Ahina Taisho no era una chica cualquiera , lo sabia , su cabello balnco y sus ojos dorados la habian distinguido siempre del resto de sus compañeros de clases , quienes no paraban de decir que no era su color natural , pero eso a la peliplata la tenia sin cuidado despues de todo no era su culpa parecerse fisicamente a su padre aunque nunca lo habia visto pero era de suponerse ya que su madre tenia el cabello negro y ojos de igual color .

.

.

.

Era una dia normal en la prestigiosa escuela de artes de Tokyo , almenos para la mayoria de los estudiantes . Al sonar de la campana todo el mundo comenzo a dirijirse a sus clases , exepto Ahina ella hiba muy cabreada por los pasillos intimidando a todos con aquella mirada de fiera que hacia que los alumnos se pusieran a un lado para dejarla pasar , aunque la mayoria solo tenia una pregunta ¿ quien era tan suicida como para hacer enojar a la presidenta del comite disciplinario a primera hora de la mañana ?.

La peliplata era seguida de su enorme sequito de subordinados , no estaba muy contenta con esto tener que impartir disciplina a primera hora de clases no era algo que disfrutara , en serio golpearia al tipo que habia iniciado el alborto.

_ estas seguro de que esta ahi ? _ pregunto a uno de los tantos que la acompañaban

_ si ahi lo vieron esta mañana , parece que lleva causando problemas desde ayer , pero cuando tratamos de enfrentarlo muchos resultamos lastimados

_ incompetentes _ susurro la peliplata

Llegaron hasta la parte azotea del colegio , ahi se encontraban tres tipos y una muchacha , la cual parecia realmente aterrorizada

_ Asura san porfavor dejeme ir _ dijo la chica que se encontraba acorralada contra la pared

_ pero si tu dijiste que te gustaba _ menciono el chico que la tenia acorralada

_ ¡ hey idiota suleta a esa chica ! _ dijo Ahina totalmente seria

_ Ahina sempai _ dijo la chica quien aprovecho para escapar y ocultarse detras de la peliplata

_ tranquila esta todo bien regresa a tu clase _ dijo sonriendole con confianza

Una vez que la chica se fue Azura se giro hacia la peliplata sonriendo de medio lado

_ wao asi que tu eres la famosa Ahina Taisho sinceramente esperaba otra cosa , pero eres solo un mosquito _ dijo Azura burlandose

Ahina apreto los puños ella sabia que eres pequeña no tenian que recordarselo

_ puedo ser pequeña pero se poner en su lugar a tipos como tu _ dijo tronando sus puños _ ¿ empezamos ?

Azura solo sonrio de medio lado y se abalanzo sobre la chica con una patada , confiado de poder ganarle , no conto con que Ahina atraparia su patada con una mano para depues tirarle una patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aliento .

Los subordinados de la escena observaban como su lider le daba una paliza a ese chico que le doblaba en tamaño , ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a la violencia que ejercia para hacerse respetar.

_ llevenlo a la enfermeria creo que le rompi un par de costillas_ dijo la peliplata como si nada mientras abria la puerta de la azotea_ ahi si me olvidaba ocupense de sus amiguitos

_ como usted ordene Ahina san

Ahina regreso a sus actividades normales orgullosa de si mismo , nada como golpear a alguien aunque a veces era aburrido.

_ Ahina san buenos dias _dijo una chica de cabello negro en coletas

_ buenos dias_ respondio

_ ¿ como estuvo la pelea de hoy ? _ pregunto emocionada la pelinegra

_ nada buena , deja de ser emocionante cuando comienzan a rogar por sus vidas , antes era mas divertido almenos mis oponentes lograban lastimarme, ahora parece que lo unico que saben hacer es llorar_ dijo Ahina con gesto desinteresado

_ eso es porque eres muy fuerte _ dijo otra chica de cabello negro con anteojos

_ Yukina chan cuando llegaste no te vi _ dijo la de coletas

_ he estado aqui antes que tu Seika_dijo Yukina

_ como sea necesito nuevos retos personas que sepan pelear y no que huyan como cobardes_ dijo Ahina levantandose de su silla _ estoy segura de que hay oponentes fuertes alla afuera

_ no te entiendo ya eres bastante fuerte , ademas ¿ que harias si encontraras alguien que pueda vencerte ? _ dijo Seika

_ pues no lo se , pero seria genial_ dijo Ahina

Esta era la vida normal de nuestra protagonista , despues de la escuela regresaba a casa , una gran templo en una colina , a pesar de su actitud tan despreocupada habia preguntas constantes en su vida como por ejemplo ¿ pòr que sus padres nunca venian a verle ? , ¿ acaso su trabajo era tan ocupado ? . Su abuela Naomi siempre decia que un dia los veria pero habian paso ya 13 años desde la ultima vez que los habia visto ya ni siquiera los recordaba , muy pronto se quedaria sola con la abuela ya que su tio Sota se casaba en unos meses y su bisabuelo habia muerto hace tanto tiempo.

_ tal vez no deberia pensar en esas cosas_ se dijo asi misma mientras seguia su camino

.

.

.

_abuela ya estoy en casa_ dijo mientras entraba y trataba de quitarse los zapatos

_ oh Ahina que bueno que llegaste podrias sacar la basura porfavor_ dijo su abuela desde la cocina

_ si esta bien

Ahina cogio la pesada bolsa y la llevo hasta los contenedores . De regreso no pudo evitar sentir una extraña voz que la llamaba

_ pero ¿ quien es?_ se pregunto

Miro en todas direcciones , la voz era debil pero podia sentirlo

_ viene del pozo vacio _ dijo

Aquel lugar le daba escalofrios pocas veces se acercaba ahi , pero estaba demasiado intrigada como para pensar

_ ¿ ahi alguien aqui ?_ pregunto en voz baja _ que extraño juraria que la voz vino de aqui

Miro el pozo y se sorprendio al verlo abierto , no entendia porque si siempre habia estado cerrado , levanto un papel que encontro en el suelo

_ son los pergaminos que sellaban el pozo_ dijo

Acerco su cara hasta el interior y de pronto sucedio , algo la empujo perdio el equilibrio y comenzo a caer, lo unico que Ahina pudo distinguir fue una firgura de luz de profundos ojos rojos

Grito como nunca en su vida lo habia echo y cerro los ojos , al no sentir nada los abrio , quedo completamente impresionada pequeñas luces la rodeaban era como polvo magico . Pronto su cuerpo toco tierra asi que la peliplata se alzo inmediatamente sin saber que hacer , comenzo a escalar el pozo .

_ ¿ donde demonios estoy ? _ se pregunto observando el paisaje boscoso a su aleredor_ ese es el arbol sagrado que bien estoy cerca de la casa

Corrio hasta el arbol solo para descepcionarse asi misma

_ son ¿ aldeas ?

Ahina Taisho oficialmente se sentia perdida si ese era un sueño queria levantarse ahora mismo . Trato de caminar por la pequeña colina que conducia a a la aldea pero perdio el equilibrio y golpeo su cabeza con una piedra perdiendo la conciencia


	2. Chapter 2

**hey como estan aqui les tarigo la actualizacion del capitulo . Quiero agradecer a frangarrido1993 por su critica constructiva y en realidad si soy mala con la ortografia y no es por que quiera veras mi teclado esta configurado en italiano al igula que casi todos los programas que uso para escribir porque yo vivo en italia entonces no puedo corregir correctamente porque inmediatamente mi corrector ortogrfico cambia las palabras asi que es un poco dificl siempre trato de cuidar esa parte pero se me escapan algunas cosas , segundo si uso el guion bajo por que gusta mas que el guion largo pero esat vez e tratadop de cambiar eso aunque no me sigue gustando el guion largo en fin espero que disfruten la lectura ... saludos Kamica**

* * *

Desperto con un terrible dolor de cabeza e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar diferente a su habitación .

queria creer que todo era una pesadilla — se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba y observaba las cosas a su alrededor.

Todo estaba hecho de madera incluso el piso

—veo que al fin despierta— dijo una voz que para Ahina era totalmente desconocida

Se puso inmediatamente de pie sin importar que su cabeza diera vueltas , estaba totalmente en guardia lista para atacar , busco con la mirada a la persona que le habia hablado .

Ahi cerca del fuego una mujer vestida con un extraño conjunto japones de cabellera negra y ojos marrones la observaba . En ese momento bajo la guardia y la miro detenidamente mientras su mente procesaba a mil por horas.

—no puede ser— dijo con un temblor en los labios — tu ... eres mamá

La peliplata la habia visto en algunas fotografias por la casa asi que no tardo en reconocerla

asi es Ahina yo soy tu mamá — respondio Kagome calmadamente

—¿ donde estoy ? — pregunto Ahina , habia bajado la guardia al ver a su madre pero al darse cuenta de las extrañas circustancias no tardo en volver a su posicion

—tranquila te explicare todo calmate — respondio la sacerdotisa

Ahina retomo su posicion calmada pero aun sentia un poco de desconfianza

—Cuando cumpli quince años un extraño moustro salio del pozo del templo y me transoporto a las epocas civiles de las guerras en japon donde terribles moustros y demonios luchaban por apoderarse de la perla de shikon ...

El rostro de Ahina era una mescla de incredulidad y asombro , mientras escuchaba hablar a su madre en un principio penso que se habia vuelto loca pero no se atrevio a decir nada por el rostro serio de esta.

—okay ahora recapitulando dices que mi papa y tu emprendieron un viaje para recolectar los fragmentos de esa perla y poder derrotar al demonio naraku y despues de eso el pozo se cerro para siempre pero tu volviste asi que te quedaste aqui ? — dijo Ahina mientras se levantaba lentamente y comenzaba a alejarse

—si , basicamente si ¿ que estas haciendo ? — pregunto Kagome extrañada por la acitud de su hija

—yo creo que en este lugar estan todos locas asi que buscare una manera de salir de aqui — dijo Ahina que ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta

La peliplata estaba por irse de aquel lugar pero..

Kagome ya desperto

En ese momento Ahina se quedo de piedra al ver al sujeto frente a ella , fue tanta su sorpresa que no dijo ni una palabra solo se desmayo

Sentia las voces muy lejos pero aun asi podia escucharlas perfectamente

—hay Inuyasha te dije claramente que esperaras afuera mientras hablaba con ella — dijo Kagome

—asi pues no estabas haciendo muy bien tu trabajo , ella estaba escapando— replico Inuyasha

—shh mamá , papá esta despertando

Ahina abrio los ojos y encontro a una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafes muy parecida a su madre observandola atentamente

—mucho gusto hermana , soy Yukki— dijo la chica sonriendo

—esto ... es una pesadilla— dijo Ahina en un susurro

—veo que ya estas mejor — dijo Inuyasha aproximandose a ella

—lamento no haberles creido — se disculpo Ahina y luego le dirijio una mirada a Inuyasha era mas joven de lo que pensaba pero sin duda alguna le inspiraba una cierta aria de respeto — tu eres mi papa ¿ cierto ?

—Asi es lo soy — respondio el con total orgullo

—cool — fue lo unico que dijo la chica

—si ya te sientes mejor podemos seguir con las explicaciones — dijo kagome

Ahina asintio por alguna razon estaba comenzando a aceptar esta extraña situación

—yo quisiera saber ¿ por que me enviaron a la epoca actual ?— pregunto la peliplata muy seria , habia dejado atras los juegos ahora solo tenia curiosidad

—la situacion no es muy buena aqui , hay mas peligro del que piensas especialmente para ti — le respondio Inuyasha — Yukki ve a abuscar a tu hermano

La azabache asintio energicamente y abandono el lugar

—recuerdas que te dije que la perla fue destruida — dijo Kagome y Ahina asintio

pues cuando la energia de la perla fue liberada desperto algo que habia estado dormido hace mucho tiempo

—¿ que fue lo que desperto ?— pregunto Ahina ansiosamente

—un demonio que fue dormido en las epocas de tu abuelo — respondio Inuyasha mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kagome — hace muchos años atras un demonios que se hacia llamar el señor de la oscuridad absorbio la energia de muchos demonios para volverse fuerte poco despues comenzo a desarrollar poderes increibles — Inuyasha hizo una pausa y miro a Ahina quien parecia estar ya interesada en el cuento — el convertia a monstruos , demonios e incluso humanos en seres sin vida que obedecian sus ordenes , fue por eso que los grandes clanes de demonios incluido mi padre se unieron para conbatirlo fue una guerra muy sanguinaria

—wao demonios combatiendo juntos esa guerra debio ser legendaria

—si aun es legendaria , mi padre logro dormirlo pero no matarlo — dijo Inuyasha

—no lo entiendo ¿ por que no lo mato ?— dijo Ahina desconcertada

—solo una espada de luz , empuñada por el elgido puede hacerlo — dijo Kagome

—¿ una espada de luz ? — pregunto Ahina

—es una vieja profecia echa por una bruja , un guerrero legendario de cabello blanco y ojos dorados tomara una espada de luz que despertara a los antiguos dragones y destruira al señor de la oscuridad — dijo Inuyasha

—es esa la razon por la cual te enviamos a la epoca actual , poco despues de que naciste el señor de la oscuridad comenzo a incrementar sus poderes absorviendo la energia de demonios y monstruos , para cuando todos se dieron cuenta una nueva guerra habia iniciado en medio de la desesperacion esta profecia fue revelada , asi que algun tiempo despues el señor de la oscuridad comenzo a rastrear a ese guerrero muchos niños murieron pero solo nosotros sabiamos quien era ese guerrero— dijo Kagome

—ustedes creen que ese guerrero de la profecia soy yo — dijo Ahina completamente sorprendida

—creemos que podrias ser tu el cabello blanco es comun en casi todos los demonios pero los ojos ambar no , ademas todo esto se desato en el marco de tu nacimiento — dijo Inuyasha — y lo que me hace pensar que tu eres la chica de la profecia es que eres humana Ahina y las caracteristicas que posees no son propias de un humano

Ahina trataba de procesar la informacion rapidamente , Okay no habai nada de que alterarse solo estaba en una epoca donde un extraño demonios queria destruirlos a todos y posiblemente ella era la unica esperanza , vaya si que era simple.

Suspiro cansada nada de esto hubiera pasado si esa figura de luz no la hubiera empujado por el pozo ¡ eso es!

—yo no me cai por el pozo algo me empujo , estaba envuelto en una luz — dijo repentinamente

—justo lo que temia — dijo kagome — lamento no haber podido evitar que llegaras aqui

Ahina observo el rostro de su madre entristecerse , luego miro a su padre tenia la misma mirada de impotencia

—oigan no esten tristes , miren yo se que trataban de protegerme — dijo acercandose a ellos — pero aunque no lo paresca soy muy fuerte en serio , ademas la profecia dice que yo lo vencere no hay de que preocuparse— dijo Ahina sonriendo

—ja! quiero saber a quien vas a vencer — dijo una voz al otro lado de la habitacion

—hermano no corras tan rapido — dijo Yukki recuperando el aliento

—¿ quien eres tu ? — pregunto Ahina algo enojada viendo al chico fisicamente parecido a su padre solo que este no le inspiraba nada

—el es tu hermano Takemaru es menor que tu pero mas grande que Yukki — dijo Kagome

—no es cierto — dijo el chico aproximandose a la peliplata — enserio eres mi hermana mayor , pero si eres mas bajita que yo jajaja eres una enana

Ahina lo miro completamente furioso , ella sabia que era bajita no tenian por que recordarselo

—ya calleta idiota — le dijo enojada

—a quien llamas idiota — le dijo su hermano enojada

En ese momento ambos se miraron con odio . Ahina nunca en su vida habia detestado a alguien tan rapidamente

—te reto — le dijo con el señor fruncido — ¿ crees ser mas fuerte que yo ?

—No lo creo , lo soy tonta acaso no me ves soy un semi demonio y tu una humana

—no me interesa quien seas pelea conmigo , un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas , si me ganas te admitire como mi superior y no cuestionare tu fuerza — dijo calmadamente

—bien me parece justo— respondio Takemaru

—okay pero si pierdes me vas a respetar como tu hermana mayor

—si claro lo que digas para mi esta claro quien ganara

—no creo que esto sea buena idea — dijo Kagome preocupada

—Takemaru siempre dice cosas estupìdas Ahina chan — dijo Yukki

—Ya dejalo no le ganaras — le dijo Inuyasha — los semidemonios son mas fuertes que los humanos

—ya lo dije cierto — dijo Ahina girandose hacia su padre — yo no veo a un semi demonio , lo unico que veo es un chico idiota desafiandome , he vencido a tipos que le doblan en tamaño creeme papá yo soy fuerte

Ambos hermanos salieron afuera y comenzaron a llamar la atencion de las personas que se reunieron para cureosear

—miren esa chica va a enfrentar a un semidemonio

—la van a matar

La peliplata solo escuchaba sin importarle los comentarios

—bien comencemos — dijo parandose derecha — las damas primero

Algunos comenzaron a reirse por el comentarios . Takemaru esta furioso aquella enana se las pagaria

garras de acero

—que mierda — dijo Ahina al ver aquel ataque

Lo esquivo a mala pena , el ataque la habia sorprendido pero habia logrado esquivarlo , sonrio pensando que talvez su hermano si valia la pena como adversario

—la proxima vez no fallare

Ahina trago saliva , miro a sus padres estaban atentos al combate no podia echarse para atras .

La peliplata corrio hacia el e inmediatamente takemaru penso que su hermana si era tonta , estaba preparado para atacar pero en el ultimo minuto no logro verla , habia desaparecido inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error giro rapidamente y se protegio de la patada de su hermana con sus brazos .

Ahina siguio atacando , una patada un puño cada uno mas fuerte que el otro .

Takemaru estaba cansado habia esquivado cada uno de los ataques pero vaya que esa enana era rapida no habia vuelto a probar detener otro golpe , su brazo aun le dolia por aquella patada .

—nunca te distraigas

Miro hacia arriba , como demonios lo habia echo aquella patada llego directamente a su rostro y sintio algo caliente rebalar por su nariz , sangre . Ahora si en verdad la mataria

Las personas miraban atonitas la escena , una humana peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con una humano incluso Inuyasha no se lo creia

La pelea se volvio mas pesada , Takemaru tirab golpes y uno de ellos le dio en el estomago a Ahina sin embargo ella no demostro dolor al contrario aprovecho y le tiro otro puño en el rostro . Luogo lo derribo con una patada , cogio sus brazos e hizo una llave de lucha

—si sigo ejerciendo presion te dislocare el brazo — dijo seria — rindete

—no nunca perdere con alguien como tu— le respondio

bien como quieras

¡ crack!

Fue un sonido sordo acompañado de un lamento

—dije que lo haria — dijo Ahina

Takemaru estaba en el suelo , la gente completamente sorprendida eso incluia a sus padres. Ahina se aproximo a su padre y se planto frente a el

—nunca ... nunca en tu vida me subestimes odio que lo hagan especialmente los hombres — dijo la peliplata

Inuyasha sonrio con completo orgullo , el enserio pensaba que este combate no tenia sentido pero se equivoco Ahina era verdadermante increible no tenia idea de como habia aprendido pero era sorprendente.

Kagome ayudo a Takemaru y le coloco el brazo en su sitio , poco despues el mucho se alejo furioso de su madre

Kagome ¿ es ella cierto ? — dijo Sango apareciendo desde atras

—si es ella — dijo Kagome

—es muy fuerte — dijo Sango

—yo pense que Takemaru le haria daño pero fue lo contrario — respondio Kagome

—Ahina se metio dentro de la cabaña y espero a sus padres . Poco despues llego su madre acompañada de otra mujer y detras de ellas su padre.

—donde aprendiste a pelear asi — pregunto Sango

—en clases de defensa personal — dijo Ahina — pero ¿ usted quien es ?

—Ella es mi amiga Sango te hable de ella — dijo Kagome

—lo lamento mucho gusto — saludo Ahina

—¿ vas a clases de defensa personal ? — pregunto Kagome , queria estar enterada sobre la vida de su hija

—no — dijo Ahina y sonrio con superioridad — yo doy las clases

Kagome se sorprendio y luego se fijo en el uniforme de su hija , era de color rojo y llevaba una banda azul en su brazo

—eso es del comite de disciplina — dijo Kagome

—¿ que es eso ? — pregunto Inuyasha

—basicamente un grupo de personas que mantienen el orden en una escuela y se encargan de las personas problematicas — respondio Ahina y luego miro a su madre — si soy miembro de echo soy la jefa

Kagome sonrio y Ahina les conto a los tres su vida en la escuela de artes y como pasaba el tiempo con sus amigas inventado canciones , coreografias nuevas y otras cosas .

Pronto llego la hora del almuerzo y entonces otra persona se unio a ellos , un monje llamado Miroko y dos chicas gemeles que eran hijas de Sango y el monje , tambien Yukki estaba ahi , estaban todos menos Takemaru , a el no lo habia visto despues de la pelea.

El dia paso rapidamente y pronto oscurecio . Ahina se quedo a dormir esa noche

Dormia pacificamente hasta que sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombre

—Take..— no termino de hablar porque el chico le hizo una señal de silencio y le pidio que la siguiera.

Se alejaron un poco de la aldea

—¿ que sucede ? — pregunto Ahina

—necesitaba convencerme — dijo Takemaru mirandola a los ojos —¿ crees poder derrotar al señor de la ocuridad ?

—No lo se — respondio — pero lo intentare , si es por eso que estoy aqui lo hare no quiero que este lugar sea destruido

—bien eso es todo lo que necesito — dijo y le extendio la mano

—no entiendo

—voy a ayudarte seremos un equipo — dijo el

Ahina tomo la mano de su hermano y asintio

—ellos no dejaran que te enfrentes al señor de la oscuridad , nuestros padres no quieren que arriesgues tu vida — dijo Takemaru

—entonces quien lo hara — respondio Ahina

—exacto es por eso que no podemos confiarnos — dijo Takemaru — tengo un plan , recuerdas la espada de luz— Ahina asintio

—yo se quien sabe donde esta — dijo Takemaru — y si nos damos prisa mañana al amanecer lleguemos a su castillo y podamos convencerlo

—¿ a quien ? — pregunto Ahina

—a mi tio el Lord del oeste , Seshomaru


End file.
